


Waltz

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Pre-movie, Pitch stumbles across Jack Frost frolicking alone in the ice one winter, and promptly asks for a dance. Jack is somewhat amused but flattered and intrigued, so he agrees. They are witnessed by one of the guardians, who informs all the others.As the weeks pass, Pitch continues wooing Jack and Jack starts returning the affections/sentiments.One by one, the guardians all visit Jack and warn him against forming any kind of alliance with Pitch. Jack is indignant that they’re all talking to him now for *this*, saying that they’ve no right to meddle in his life and he’ll do as he likes.I’d just love for them to end up in a bizarrely “normal” relationship together, and then maybe when/if Jack’s made a guardian, the others are just all so awkward because they know he’ll be bringing his lover/husband with him."I only wrote about their first dance together. Also, I had Jack ask for the dance because that seems to me to be something Jack would do, rather than Pitch.And Pitch, why do you gotta ruin everything nice you get?
Relationships: Jack Frost/Pitch Black
Kudos: 104
Collections: Blackice Short Fics





	Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/26/2014.

When he first saw the winter spirit skating across the pond high in the mountains, far distant from any human habitation, Pitch hung back, lingering in the shadows cast by a stand of fir trees. There were many embodiments of Winter out in the world, and most were unpredictable at best. Many, too, controlled power to rival Pitch’s, and too few of them possessed minds human enough to understand why there should be any symbolic checks or balances on such power.  
  
Still, if this spirit he watched now wasn’t immediately dangerous, it might be nice to have someone to talk to for a few moments. Maybe, if the spirit was weak, Pitch could even frighten him.  
  
The spirit out on the ice had the form of a boy in his late teens, and might have passed for human despite his pallor if not for his shining white hair and the way he was dressed far too lightly for the weather. He skated with a dancer’s grace, most of the time, though now and then a jump lifted him briefly into flight, causing him to nearly topple.  
  
Pitch moved from the shadows of the trees to see him better. He looked—strange for a winter spirit, to be sure— _new_. New, and therefore someone who would not know him. Pitch drew nearer and nearer to the pond, and still the spirit didn’t notice him. Was he some sort of ice nymph then, created for the space of one winter? He wouldn’t survive at this rate, so unaware of the forces around him. And yet…with the flowering patterns of frost blooming under his toes, with the snowflakes that flew from the tips of his hair when he spun, he seemed to be a conduit, at least, of a power deep as Old Man Winter’s.  
  
Pitch placed his foot onto the ice and the boy whirled to face him, stone-still and wide-eyed. As soon as he took in Pitch’s mostly-human form, though, he relaxed. “Hello there,” he said with a smile.  
  
When Pitch returned his greeting, he smiled wider, as if he hadn’t expected such manners, or even a greeting at all. Pitch knew the feeling, but it didn’t seem right that the boy should.  
  
“Were you watching me skate?” he asked.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I don’t usually have an audience.” His face brightened still more. “Hey, do you think maybe we could dance? I mean, it’s okay if you don’t want to but I see people dancing and I never get a chance to ask anyone and it looks fun…”  
  
 _You really have no idea who I am,_ Pitch thought.  
  
“Yes, I’ll dance,” Pitch said.   
  
The boy wanted to try the waltz, and Pitch, who couldn’t think of a way to articulate why they shouldn’t to him, and didn’t want to articulate why he wanted to to himself, let himself be led.   
  
“What’s your name?” he asked, when they paused, the boy’s hands still cool in his own and on his waist. He needed to know more about him if he had to defend himself against this moment later, since he certainly wasn’t defending himself against anything now. He wondered if the boy would think to ask his name in return. Maybe he need never find out who Pitch was.  
  
“Jack Frost, at least that’s what I’ve been told,” he said.  
  
“Told? By who?” He wondered how his hands felt against Jack’s skin and on his shoulder.  
  
“The Moon.” Jack laughed.   
  
Oh. So he would be finding out who Pitch was, sooner or later. Pitch smiled at him, though it felt a little too close to a grimace. Might as well try to make that revelation as unpleasant as possible, then.  
  
“Jack…would you care for another dance?”


End file.
